


The Girl Who Had the World

by Heroic_Villainess



Category: RWBY
Genre: Poetry, volume 3 spoilers (rwby)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroic_Villainess/pseuds/Heroic_Villainess





	The Girl Who Had the World

All she ever had was the world.

Skill, strength, adoring fans,
And fame that traveled the globe.


All she ever wanted was a friend.

Just one person who cared about her
And not because of her titles.


What she got was so much more.

A boy who didn't know her name,
Who saw her as she was.


What she got was so much worse.

He stole her heart while pining
For a girl who didn't care.


Suddenly she was asked to help.

She'd get unimaginable powers,
But it would come with a risk.


Suddenly she chose to help.

When the world began to fall
It was a little too late.


Never was she powerless.

She chose to try and save the world
And forced the boy to leave.


Never was she unloved.

It took a kiss to realize
The feelings he always had.


She sacrificed her life for the ones she loved.

A boy who couldn't make her stay
And a girl who arrived seconds too late.



End file.
